


Bucky's wish

by IGuessWeExist



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Everybody Lives, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, One-Sided Attraction, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGuessWeExist/pseuds/IGuessWeExist
Summary: Bucky's one wish has always been for Steve to choose him over war, justice, and Peggy, but Bucky's wish never came true. Here they are sending Steve back in time to return the infinite stones and Bucky didnt expect for this to be the last time he wishes Steve would stay.(Tony is also there to see Steve off w/ sam, bucky, and Bruce)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 29





	Bucky's wish

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isnt good so like fight me, but if you have some criticism I'm all ears.

The moment Steve was gone started the countdown of Bucky holding his breath, staring at the machine in front of him. 

"Hey, he'll be back soon." Sam reassuringly clapped his hand on Buckys shoulder. Sam had grown on Bucky and vice-versa, but these moments were still rare for them and I gave Bucky a sunken feeling in his stomach.

What does he know? Bucky thought, why now is he being caring?

"Hey, where is he?" Tony questioned Bruce and suddenly what Sam knew wasn't important to Bucky.

"Bruce?" He said barely over a whisper as Sam and Tony bombared Bruce with questions.

"He blew past the target point i-" and that's all Bucky needed to hear and he knew Steve made his choice one last time and it wasn't him.

"Hey!" Sam was trying to get their attention, but Bucky continued to stare at the machine hoping by sheer will that his Steve will appear and walk down those steps to him.

"Buck." Sam tried again when he realized that he was not with them in their slow approach to a tree a few yards away. 

He slowly joined them, but refused to look up, if he doesnt see him then he can pretend that one day his Steve will come back to him.

"Hi sam." Steve. Not his Steve though. Bucky screamed at himself not to look up, but he couldn't help it. Steve was old. He grew old without Bucky.

Saying Bucky was angry was an understatement, Steve left him completely now and grew old with out him.

Tony scoffed, "so did something go wrong or did something go right?" And Bucky couldn't take it, his chest felt tight and red started to block his vision.

"Well, after I put the stones back I figured I'd try and get some of that life you told me to get." Steve's smile was still the same when it shone to Tony and that deflated all the steam rising in Bucky. Steve still had the same smile without him. 

"How'd that work out for you?" Sam asked and it was so simple but Bucky knew how heartbreaking the answer was.

"It was beautiful." Steve answered and Bucky's only thought was that he meant nothing to the man he followed his entire life.

"I'm happy for you." Tony's way of saying that he's not mad anymore, "Thank you" Steve smiled again at Tony. 

Why wont he look at me? Bucky thought, why wont he smile at me?

And Bucky couldn't take it, his ears rang as Steve handed Bucky the shield, as Bruce and Tony commented on it.

Then words Bucky could hear filtered in, "you wanna tell me about her?" Sam grinned down at Steve. 

Bucky found his voice, "till the end the line, huh?". 

They all looked at him with some level of shock, but Steve just looked sad.

"You are my oldest friend, Buck, I hope you can have a nice life and grow old." Steve slowly said looking farther down until the ground seemed all that interested them. 

"We were suppose to grow old together, we were suppose to be there for one another till the end of the line, and just like before, you don't choose me." Bucky couldn't control the tears running down his face and the others continued to stare as poured more of his heart out to Steve, "I stood by you though all of those bad flu seasons, all those back ally fights, and I went to war so my buddy wouldn't have too, so I could make it safe for you and when you ran off to war I had your back Steve. I prayed that at some point you would choose me over your mission to be some hero, but you didnt. And when you met Peggy I wished that you would smile at me the way you smiled at her, but it never happened. After everything I have been through to get back to you again you chose her again. Is it the end of the line only because you choose it or was that a lie?" 

No one wanted to interrupt the silence, Tony and Sam processing things they never considered before and Bruce not knowing enough to want to interject, but Steve and Bucky were silent because there was nothing else to say, that was it.

Steve got up on wobbly legs and walked around the bench to come face Bucky's tears stained face. 

Steve reached out and Bucky practically fell into the hug. "I know you love me Buck, I know, but I couldn't give you that." And Bucky knew it was true, but it hurt to think that Steve just couldn't love him like that. It was always easier to be deal with the anger and sadness by blaming Steve's usual obliviousness.

"I know Stevie." Is the only thing left to say. He could never hate Steve, he always knew how it was gonna go, but he couldn't process that, let alone accept it. 

"I gotta go Buck." And those words hurt more than anything else that was said.

\-------'

When Steve was gone they were still in silence. Bucky had stopped crying thanks to Sam's comforting side hugs on the bench.

"So Cyborg, there a great place few miles from here, great drinks and stuff, would you want to go?" 

Bucky thought about that offer, Tony's offer, which was weird to think that him and Tony would civilly get a drink together.

"Hold on genius, aren't you sober?" Sam asked Tony.

"Drinks mean many things bird brain, besides, the bar is for a certain demographic."

"Which is?" Bruce pitches in, finally something he can ask about.

"Soldiers, if Barnes wouldn't mind telling us some stories about the howling commandoes?"

"I'm in if he is" Sam states turning to Bucky.

It strange because out of all the terrible and heart break he can easily now think back to the guys and their stupid jokes and annoying teasing and those tense moments in battle. They seemed like a light beacon in his life.

"Okay."


End file.
